La vérité derrière la légende
by Mizumiii
Summary: Shepard, le héro de l'humanité. Pourtant, elle n'était pas exactement celle que décrit la légende. Venez découvrir l'intimité d'une humaine qui a dû lutter pour la survie de l'humainté.


Bonjour tout le monde :D J'ai déjà écris plusieurs OS ou fanfic sur des séries et des mangas mais pour la première

fois je vais tenter le jeux vidéo! J'avou que j'ai un peu la pression ^^" Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai

finalement décidée de me lancer :) Je ne vous en dévoile pas plus et vous laisse découvrir de quoi il en retourne ^^"

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

« Bonsoir auditeurs et téléspectateurs, nous voici en direct de Galatic News pour un reportage exclusif sur la légendaire Shepard. Aujourd'hui nous découvrirons un aspect encore inconnue de cette femme humaine qui a sauvé notre galaxie. »

Le présentateur galarien patienta quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à l'information de toucher au but puis il savoura avec délectation son petit effet qu'il imaginait sans précédant dans toute la galaxie. Finalement, et avec un plaisir anticipé il continua sur sa lancée :

« Pour ce faire nous accueillons Aslinn Lothbrok, la tenante d'un hôtel d'Oméga, qui fut autrefois très proche du Commandant Shepard. »

En face de lui, impassible, se tenait une femme humaine entre deux âge. Le grand mystère étant justement les deux âges en question. Quand on la voyait pour la première fois, ce qui marquait le plus étaient ses deux yeux verts incroyablement vifs et saisissant qui semblaient vous engloutir dans un torrent de passion sans limite. Puis, on remarquait ses cheveux blancs qui tombaient en boucles délicates sur ses épaules, pourtant son visage ne semblait marquer ni par la vieillesse ni par le temps. Tout le monde avait des marques plus ou moins visibles, tout le monde sauf Aslinn Lothbrok.

Avec les progrès fulgurant de la science, les humains avaient pu considérablement augmenter leur longévité et aujourd'hui il était dur de donner avec précision l'âge d'une personne. Aslinn pouvait tout aussi bien avoir seulement une soixantaine d'année comme plus d'un siècle... Et elle était loin de vouloir lever ce mystère. Tout ce qui pouvait renforcer le brouillard inquiétant et intriguant de sa personne était bon à prendre pour elle.

« Dame Aslinn, pourquoi enfin parler alors que votre amie est décédée depuis une vingtaine d'année ? »

Le présentateur sentie un frisson le parcourir quand elle leva avec lenteur son regard vert sur lui, il déglutit discrètement incapable d'admettre qu'il puisse être ainsi intimidé par une vieille dame. Il savait que son nom remontait à une vieille tribu de la terre nommée « Viking » : des barbares au sang chaud qui n'avaient peur de rien, des espèces de krogans humains, mais ce genre de choses ne voulaient plus rien dire de leurs jours. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il espérait.

Pendant un instant, il crût qu'elle ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre à sa question et il imagina déjà toutes possibilités de répercutions que cela aurait sur sa carrière et la suite de l'émission. Mais, finalement, et avec une grâce qui avait quelque chose d'impensable et de merveilleux, elle parla.

« J'ai fini par me décider à parler car c'était l'heure. »

« L'heure de quoi ? »

« L'heure de révéler la vérité derrière les mensonges. »

Elle avait déclaré ça sans hausser le ton, son visage ne trahissait aucunes émotions pourtant il avait l'impression de la voir sourire à travers son regard pétrifiant de vert. Il resta saisit un instant, qu'allait-il dire ? Mais, elle lui épargna la peine de continuer à poser ses questions, visiblement inutile.

« J'en ai marre d'entendre ressasser toutes ces conneries sur Shepard. Tout le monde se souvient uniquement de ce qui les arrange et salue son sacrifice. Mais personne ne sait exactement ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour cette foutue galaxie. Ce qu'elle a traversé personne ne pourrait le faire, son avenir, son passé et même sa vie, elle a tout abandonné pour cette cause. »

« Nous savons déjà... Elle et Garrus Vakarian... »

Aslinn l'interrompue sèchement d'un claquement de langue avec un geste vif et agacé de la main. Le présentateur se figea, il aurait dû se sentir outré de son comportement mais au contraire il se sentit comme un gamin prit en faute et n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche. Qui aurait pu croire : une humaine clouant le bec à un galarien...

« Garrus et Shepard par là... Waa elle est une des première humaine à avoir assumé une relation inter-espèce. Évidement qu'elle n'allait pas laisser les autres la priver de la dernière chose qu'il lui restait encore ! Mais, il y a eut quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Quelqu'un qui l'a marquée à vie et après sa mort elle ne fut plus jamais la même... »

Le présentateur sentit sa gorge se s'assécher soudainement signe d'une intense anxiété tandis qu'en parallèle son cœur se mettait à battre sensiblement plus vite sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Il allait être le premier à diffuser cette information : il détenait le scoop de ce dernier siècle ! Pourtant... Aslinn ne semblait pas décider à lâcher le morceau aussi facilement : elle avait le regard légèrement vague tandis qu'elle fixait un point légèrement à gauche de son interlocuteur.

« On a eu du mal à s'entendre sur s'il fallait ou non dévoiler la véritable personnalité de Shepard. Sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant cette longue et terrible lutte contre les moissonneurs... Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'on salisse sa mémoire. Je veux que les gens arrêtent d'idolâtrer une Shepard fabriqué de toutes pièces par le Conseille. Elle était une grande femme... Et une précieuse amie. »

Le galarien grimaça discrètement : médire sur le compte du Conseil durant une émission retransmise à échelle galactique ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas confirmation de si les risques qu'il prenait valaient vraiment le coup, ou non. Après tout, cette Aslinn pouvait tout aussi bien être une fabulatrice qui voulait semer la zizanie. Mais, soudainement les pupilles vertes se fichèrent dans les siennes plus sûrement que deux poignards comme si elle avait surpris ses pensées et le jugeait comme un être misérable.

« Et alors qui était cette personne ? » Osa t-il demander malgré la crainte qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme au caractère intimidant.

« Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? » Demanda Aslinn l'air surprise par autant de lenteur. « Qui aurait pu comprendre Shepard, qui pouvait bien comprendre ce que devait ressentir une personne devant sauver la galaxie d'une menace dont personne ne veut croire sauf elle-même ? »

La descendante des vikings sembla prendre un malin plaisir à laisser planer le suspense sans détacher son regard de celui de son interlocuteur qui hurlait silencieusement d'enfin laisser éclater la vérité. Aslinn se demanda une dernière fois si elle faisait le bon choix, puis elle se souvient de ces nombreux moments passés avec son amie quand elle ne pouvait plus supporter toutes ses responsabilités, de toutes ses fois où elle avait admiré son caractère franc et bien trempée. Shepard avait été une femme forte pour qui les apparences importaient peu, jamais elle n'aurait voulu être un modèle mensonger du Conseil. Pas après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

« S'il vous plaît, dites nous » Implora le présentateur à deux doigts de la supplier à genoux.

« C'est pourtant évident... »

 _Pour toi mon amie._

« Saren Arterius, ça vous dis quelque chose ? »

* * *

Voilà, les dés sont jetés! Le prochain chapitre reprend les aventures de Shepard lors de la première mission du jeu video et bien évidemment la première rencontre avec Saren :P

Est-ce que ça vous a plus? Dites moi tout :D Review? :3


End file.
